lolco_opfandomcom-20200214-history
Love of Learning:User page
Registered users in the official LoL Wiki may create user pages to introduce themselves to and communicate with the community. User pages help in organizing editorial tasks and foster community spirit and camaraderie. User space structure If your username is "Example", then: *Your user page will be at User:Example. *Your user talk page ''' will be at User talk:Example. This is the primary method that other wiki editors will use to contact you. *You can create '''user subpages under your user page, such as User:Example/Subpage. These can be used to specify additional details about yourself or manage your current projects. *Your user space encompasses all of the above. A user's personal information or records must remain confined to their user space. You must be registered to create a user page and your user page must be named the same as your login name (otherwise it may become a candidate for deletion). Content restrictions You have fairly broad leeway in creating your user page. Content should be focused on the personal information or topics the wiki encompasses, but if you choose to discuss issues outside of these fields, be considerate of the diverse range of users on the wiki. These are absolutely not permitted in any form: *Libel or defamation. *Material patently offensive to others. *Material in breach of the wiki's policies. *Copyrighted text or images unless licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License. *Images in violation of the image use policy. Use common sense and keep etiquette in mind when selecting content: *Do not include any material generally deemed offensive and insulting. User pages should avoid interfering with the main namespace: *Do not categorize pages in your user space into categories used for mainspace articles. *Avoid creating links to pages that are not meant to exist, particularly joke links, as this will lower the utility of . Restrictions on user images *Avoid uploading a lot of large images or images that are larger than 150 kB in size. *Do not use arbitrary or generic names. All personal image names must be prefixed with the word "User" followed by your user name (for example, an image named "User Example my pets.jpg" is valid). *The description of the image must include the template. Failure to adhere to these rules may result in the image being deleted without warning. Main user page restrictions Your main user page is the primary page that other users will use to access your user space and to contact you. An excessively long or large page can be an inconvenience to others who just want to get to your talk page. The combined contents on your main user page should not exceed 300 kB in total size. You can verify your page size simply by saving your user page with your browser and checking the resulting file size. Note that some browsers do not save the images used on the page, so you need to manually add the file sizes of any images to the file size of your user page. User talk page restrictions Your talk page should generally be treated like any other talk page on the wiki. Do not remove any comments, including your own. You may amend your comments to correct typos, but if you wish to change your comment significantly, strike out the portions that you are changing (use ). Comments constituting personal abuse may be removed as per LoL:No personal attacks. You are permitted to archive older comments as your talk page gets longer. Do so by copying or moving your talk page to an archive subpage, such as User talk:Example/Archive 1, and leave a prominent link to it from your main talk page. You may wish to use the template for this purpose. Discussions should be continued on a user's main talk page, rather than in their archives. Do not put any formatting on talk pages that make it more difficult for other users to leave messages or that otherwise disrupt communication. Ownership The Love of Learning Wiki allows users to manage their own user space as they see fit within the rules and guidelines laid out above. However, users must keep the following in mind: * User space contributions must be licensed under the GFDL, just as any other contribution in the LoL Wiki. * Unless correcting a policy violation or making a maintenance edit, users should avoid making edits in another user's user space against their wishes (not including talk pages). All such edits must include an appropriate summary message explaining the edit. If the reason for the edit may not be immediately obvious, add further explanation on that user's talk page. * All policies apply to your user space. In particular, the no personal attacks policy will be enforced in your user space as well as everywhere else in the wiki. Content in your user space that violates policy may be removed by an administrator. Failure to adhere If a user page is found to be in violation of this policy, a notice should be placed on that user's talk page explaining the violation and requesting compliance. That user is expected to comply with the notice within a week. Failure to comply would warrant a subsequent warning notice on that user's talk page. Further ignorance of the warning after 3 days (especially if that user was seen to be active on the wiki after the warning) may be construed as purposeful defiance of policy and administrators are then allowed to remove or change the offending portion of the user page. Any repeated violation of a similar nature is grounds for a stern warning and a subsequent ban if that user persists in defying policy. Etiquette *If you do not want a user page, it is recommended that you create a redirect to your talk page by adding #redirect User talk:YourUserName to your user page. This makes it easier for others to contact you via your signature. *Be considerate of other users' requests to tone down or trim down your page. *When designing the look of your user page, try to follow the common sense guidelines that apply throughout the wiki. For example, employ user friendly formatting, keep your content succinct and concise and avoid using undesirable design aspects such as garish colors or animated text. The better presented your user page is, the more people will be interested in reading it. Creativity and ingenuity are always encouraged. *When making edits to your user page or its subpages, always mark them as minor edits to allow them to be filtered from the list of . Use the 'Show preview' button to avoid doing multiple small edits to your user page, instead of saving the changes every time. *'Most importantly, simply use common sense and manners when editing to avoid frustrating or insulting others.'